Bed Rats
by King in Yellow
Summary: Every morning, all across America, thousands of parents are sleeping peacefully, minding their own business, only to awaken and discover that bed rats have crawled under the covers with them. Best Enemies Universe


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage. 

NoDrogs created Kasy and Sheki, but their origin has been changed in my stories.

**Bed Rats**

Shego woke slowly and smiled as she began counting blessings. In her criminal days she could not afford the luxury of awakening slowly - she had to be ready to fight or flee with seconds of warning. She felt a soft weight on her chest, probably Kim's arm - a second blessing. Shego stopped counting blessings and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Something smelled like dead mice. Even for Kim that was unusually foul morning breath. She thought of asking if Kim brushed her teeth last night, but decided it probably meant…

The green woman opened her eyes, and stared at a tiny, ugly snout inches from her nose. The movement was enough to waken the creature, whose beady black eyes opened to stare at her. _ "Damn it, the girls are supposed to keep Smaug in their room."_

Shego extended a hand to waken Kim, and found an unexplained lump in the bed between them. "Kim," Shego hissed.

"Huh?" the redhead murmured.

"Wake up."

"Why?"

"We got an infestation of bed rats." The lump between them emitted a soft giggle. "And I'd like you to take Mr. Poison Fangs off me."

"He likes you more than he likes me," Kim grumbled. "He's not going to bite the warmest spot in the house for sleeping." She tried to roll over and help, which brought laughter from the lump between them. "Sorry, I can't help you," Kim apologized, "a bed rat has come between us."

Shego cautiously picked the small creature up and put him down on the floor. Neither parent liked how fast he seemed to be growing and hoped it stopped soon.

"Have you located the other bed rat?" Kim asked.

"No," the pale woman answered, and began to slowly slide her legs around under the blankets. "How about you?"

"Nope."

"Hold on, Kim, I found a warm spot down at the end on my side. We really need to talk with Drakken about designing some sort of trap for bed rats."

"What do you use for bait in a bed rat trap?"

"Cookies," came a small voice from under the blankets on the end of the bed.

"Ice cream," came the voice from the lump between the adults.

"But since we don't have the bed rat trap yet," Kim began.

Shego finished, "We'll just tickle this one."

The two began to tickle the lump between them, and Kasy pulled the blanket off her face so she could breath as she laughed hysterically. Sheki meanwhile worked her way up and began tickling Eemah. Kasy, and then even Mommy joined tickling Shego.

After a couple minutes the twins switched sides and went after Kim, with Shego's help. Sheki, who had been draped over Shego to get at Mommy suddenly found herself pulled off and plopped down between Kim and Kasy. "Sheki's turn," Eemah called.

The dark haired girl tried to pull a pillow out from beneath Kim's head to defend herself. "Hey, no pillow ninjas this morning," Mommy said sharply, "take it like a rat."

Sheki's turn was cut short, however, by the presence of a small creature with claws who had climbed back up on the bed to see what the excitement was all about and scrambled around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Game called," Shego announced, "too many players on the field." Whether she cared for the monster or not she didn't want the little fellow hurt.

Peace descended on the bed, with Sheki curled up by Mommy and Kasy by Shego, while a small creature curled up between the twins, put his head beneath a wing and went promptly to sleep.

"Why didn't you crawl into bed with aunt Bonnie or uncle Ron this morning?" Kim asked, "She isn't home very often, I thought you'd surprise her."

"Her door was locked," Sheki explained.

"And Daddy wasn't in his room," Kasy added.

"He, ah, probably got up early to go to the store or see his sister Hana," Kim offered.

Shego shot Kim a look of disgust, "I thought we agreed it's my job to lie to the children." She looked at the red haired daughter, "And I don't think Bonnie likes it when you call Ron daddy."

"Why?"

"Long story. Now, let's talk about the day. We probably have a little while until Ron decides if he's making breakfast or you get Eemah's pancakes."

"Sunday school and church in the morning," Kim reminded the girls.

"A little sparring when we get out of bed, before breakfast?" Shego suggested.

Kim nodded in agreement. "And then you go back to bed after breakfast?"

"Got that right," Shego yawned. "Hopefully Bonnie won't leave Ron too tired to make lunch."

"Not in front of the bed rats," Kim hissed angrily.

"Maybe zoo this afternoon," Shego offered.

"YEA!" Kasi cheered.

Sheki asked, "Can Bonnie and Ron come with us?"

"You can ask them," Kim said. "But remember, she isn't home for very long before she has to go back to California and they need some time with just the two of them." Kim looked over at Shego, "How long do you figure until they have their own bed rats?"

"Can we be flower girls at the wedding?" Sheki asked.

"If they get married. Neither one is very stable."

"SHEGO! Now, Sheki, I think they might give that job to Hana. I just hope they'll be as happy as Eemah and I are."

"I hope they'll be even happier," Shego grinned.

Kim glared at her, "I'm so going to enjoy sparring with you this morning."

--The End--

Smaug arrived in Fears and Favors.


End file.
